1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a self-rejecting connector apparatus that experiences a rejection force until the connector apparatus locks, and locking method thereof. More particularly, this invention is directed to a self-rejecting connector apparatus having a housing with connector locks that lockingly engage with a female or pocket member, and a spring element for providing a rejection force against the direction towards which the housing is introduced into the female or pocket member, the spring element engaging with a retainer which is introduced into the female or pocket member.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,894 is directed to an electrical connector, which utilizes a connector position assurance (CPA) device or shorting clip for assuring the mating of relevant parts of the electrical connector. Although the CPA or shorting clip in U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,894 may detect if the mating parts have not completely mated, the CPA or shorting clip may not necessarily prevent the partial mating of the mating parts from occurring during the manual connecting operation thereof.
Moreover, the CPA and shorting clip are additional parts of the electrical connector of U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,894, which results in the manufacturing thereof becoming complicated and costly, and the assembling thereof becoming complex.